Episode 437 (13th April 1989)
Plot Pat receives a phone call at The Vic for Mo. Kathy asks to see Pete, and when she does she tells him she wants his help moving her belongings from her old flat to her new one. Ali sees Donna and continues to blame her for Sue's disappearance. He tells her she is nothing. Sharon talks with Simon about collecting Den's belongings back from the police. Pete tries to get Kathy to go back to their flat with him but she refuses to. He makes a remark about not being a rapist, which upsets Kathy. Donna tries to see David for help but he tells her to make an appointment at the surgery. The police arrive on the Square with Junior. Carmel is furious. Ali reassures Ian that they will work together from now on. Moments later, he receives a phone call from a cab driver about Sue's whereabouts. He darts off and leaves Ian at the café alone again. Junior spouts lies to try and warp Carmel's opinion of the situation. He then tells her that Matthew hits him and he hates him. Sharon walks into Number 45 and chucks £9500 on the table in front of Arthur, Michelle and Pauline. She says it is from Den. Carmel tries to talk to Matthew but he is more interested in his work. Donna tries to phone for her councillor but is unable to get through to her. Mo becomes caretaker of the community centre. Donna sees Kathy and begs her to take her into her new flat. Kathy's sympathy for Donna falls flat, leaving her deeply upset. Cindy tries to seduce Ian, but has little success. Arthur tries to make Pauline realise they need the money from Den. Donna returns to Dot's house and tells her that she has been offered two jobs: one as a nanny in America and another in Scotland working in a hotel. She then tells Dot that Kathy had asked her to move in with her but she said no. Dot is thrilled for Donna's successes and suggests they meet in The Vic later. She then heads out again, and once she is gone, Donna pulls heroin from her bag. Dot visits Carmel and tells her she does not think Donna is coping and wants her to see her. Matthew returns before Carmel can go and complains about being lumbered with Darren's kids again. Carmel slaps Matthew when he gets nasty about the children. He violently shoves her into the kitchen worktops and beats her. Dot waits in The Vic, thinking Carmel is talking with Donna. Matthew walks into The Vic and tells Dot that Carmel has not seen her. Carmel cries in the flat; Junior comforts her. Dot returns home and finds Donna dead, having choked on her own vomit from a heroin overdose. Cast Regular cast *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *David - Christopher Reich *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Mo - Edna Dore *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Turpin Way Notes *Final appearance of Matilda Ziegler as Donna Ludlow. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Donna, I've got enough now, breaking up with Pete, losing Den... Don't, it isn't fair.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes